Just A Dream
by A-Forgotten-Shadow
Summary: What if the well known Meister, Crona, had been once again dragged into madness? Fear lurks in the minds of everyone of what could happen.. If he gets pushed off the edge of his sanity. Bits of Crona X Maka here and there. Partially a one-shot. Rated for language and somewhat dark manner.


AN: So.. This is my first deliberate fanfiction. It's kind of a one-shot but I'll try.

Also, this probably won't be one best of Soul Eater fanfictions- there are a ton of good ones out there and I know this. Plus these won't be the longest of chapters probably.

Anyways, any help is welcome! Reviews are awesome so don't be shy to make one :D

* * *

She looked off to the rocky plain, rubble covered the landscape. There was no sky- only blackness. A black dome. Yet, there was light.. Somehow. It was hard to tell how exactly the light reached around the dome with no source visible- but that wasn't the main thing to be looking at right now.

She was staring at _him_.

The young Meister could not see his face. But she could just tell it wouldn't be a smile of joy if he looked to her.

It would be a grin of madness.

A high pitched laughing interrupted her thoughts, to tell who it belonged to in the area? Simple.

It was none other than the one ahead of the two.

She slightly flinched at the noise, seeing what her once friend had become.. Into _this._.

This..

There were no words for this..

The laughter didn't stop, it echoed throughout the dome with no avail of stopping. The face slowly looked up, staring to her with maddened eyes.

".. Why did you come," he spoke. Voice having an edge to it- in which the edge was razor sharp- able to cut anything that even went near the point. "Maka Albarn.."

She opened her mouth to speak- but nothing came out.

She wouldn't engage in a fight. She couldn't. Besides, Soul wasn't there.

She couldn't have anyone else talk for her, she was alone.

She was truly alone.

".. Are you afraid of what I'm capable of now..?"

The voice echoed in her mind as the laughter only stayed in the back of her mind- tormenting her. She had no voice, she couldn't say anything! Nothing! What was the matter with her?!

She opened her mouth to speak once more, she croaked out few words. It was nearly impossible to talk, her mouth was dry, throat scratchy as if she hadn't had any liquids to drink in forever.

"C.. Crona.. Why did you.."

The person standing before her stared at her, almost curious. Maybe he wasn't completely gone? Maybe just.. There was something left down there in the depths of his Soul.. But how could she reach it?

She troubled to finish her sentence- but she did soon enough, actually.. Surprised that he had patience.

"Why did you.. Give.. In?"

She almost had to scream out the last words in order to make any noise at all. She knew that she wouldn't be able to reach his Soul and resonate like how they did in the battle, but this time it was different.

There was no Soul to help her in that. No one to lead her. No one. What would she do? What could she do? .. She didn't know..

"I didn't give in though.."

She looked up quickly, returning her complete focus. She wasn't sure really on his response. She couldn't tell what was real or what was a lie.. Was he trying to lure her? No, no.. She moved her mind from that, trying her best to keep her mind off it.

"I did try to escape the jaws of the madness.. But I couldn't do that unless I shut the world out around me.. I soon lost the will to do that, because I didn't want to shut out my friends.."

She looked to him. He was partially staring down, an almost guilty impression on him. Did he feel sad? Was he feeling guilty? Was this real? It had to be, it was real..

"But now.. Here I stand.. Helpless, left for the dead." He continued on, the same expression stuck on his face as if it was sown onto him. "Days and days went by.. I wasn't sure weather to tell anyone though. I was scared. My fear only lead to the madness taking me over faster.. Though to no avail was it going to release me from it again though.." He paused for a while, staying in place not moving a bit.

She was unsure to do anything. She could tell he was still down there somewhere, the real him. Not the maddened one.. All she had to do was find him.

She slowly walked towards him. He made no reaction to it, unmoving as he was it was also a but unnerving.. But she continued to walk, ignoring the nervousness that travelled through her mind.

She stopped in front of him, unable to see his expression due to excess hair covering his face almost entirely.

She gasped, even then hardly anything coming out from her.

Eyes wide, she stared to him. There was a wide grin on his face. She slowly looked down, head lolling down as if her neck was broken. It took too much energy even lift up her head. Was she wasting away already this fast?

A large black blade stuck through her chest, the familiar hilt and white streak going down it was on it.

"Say good-bye.. Maka Albarn. As you fade into the darkness slowly.."

The final words of her once friend rung through her mind.

_Goodbye.._

_Goodbye.._

_Goodbye._.

Maka quickly awoke, jerking up from her bed. She panted, feeling her torso for any blade or stabs. Nothing.

Just silence, nothing else.

"It was.. Just a dream.." She whispered out. Almost relieved, but still scared of what she saw in her dream..

**Fear.. It lurked in her mind.**


End file.
